Deal With The Devil
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Sami just wanted things to go right for him and Yukie... but when he finds himself jealous and feeling corrupted over Amanda and Finn having a child, can he fight back against those feelings? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer, AU from mid 2018)
1. It's Not Just Us Now

_**April 28th 2018…**_

_Amanda was waiting after loosening the kimono style satin robe, brushing a stray hair off of her lace thigh high stockings... and she got a text from Finn, Amanda picking up her LG Aristo 2._

_'On my way home, I've missed you.'_

_'I've got a surprise that's gonna make up for me not being in Saudi Arabia with you. ;)' Amanda replied... and it didn't take long for Finn to respond._

_'Can't wait, Love. ;)'_

_Amanda smiled and was about to respond when she got a text from Sami, who could see the orange lighting caused by the candles._

_'What do you have planned for Finn, Mandy? I can see the candles.'_

_'A surprise that I won't tell you, buddy.' Amanda replied before hearing the taxi stop outside and untying her robe to reveal a black lace plunging neck teddy._

_Finn walked into the townhouse and closed and locked the door… and his eyes widened, a smirk forming on his face._

_"Welcome home…" Amanda responded in a seductive voice before she walked over, Finn pulling her closer before they kissed._

_"You've had this planned just for me?" Finn asked._

_"Yes I did." Amanda responded as she let the kimono robe fall and Finn pulled her closer and kissed her neck, Amanda closing her eyes and tilting her head back before they headed to the couch._

_Across the street, Sami turned to Yukie as she walked downstairs._

_"Finn's home?" Yukie asked._

_"Yep, and he's getting lucky tonight." Sami responded, before Yukie smacked him upside the head. "Hey, what was that for?!" He asked._

_"Quit being a peeping Tom, Sami." Yukie responded._

_"How come you don't do stuff like what Mandy's doing to Finn? She had candles in the living room and wore something more revealing, as you don't." Sami asked._

_"Sami, she's trying to get pregnant. That's the secret she told me." Yukie responded, Sami going wide eyed._

_"What? We've been having fun while we're trying to have a kid and it never happen. But now you're saying that Mandy's trying to get pregnant?" Sami asked once more._

_"Sami, you know it's hard for me to have a kid, you know." Yukie responded._

_"I know." Sami replied._

_"And Mandy and Finn are getting older as well. If this works, you and I get a nephew to spoil." Yukie responded before they kissed._

_"But what about us? You wanted kids too. They're probably doing it so they can have everything they can want. You're 30 years old. Don't you feel left out?" Sami replied._

_"Brie was 33 when she had Birdie. Am I upset? Yes but not at Mandy and Finn. It'll happen in time, Sami." Yukie responded before they kissed and Yukie headed upstairs._

_And Sami glanced at the townhouse across the street, angered thoughts creeping into his mind and directed at Amanda._

_'Why do you take what your bestie wants?!'_

_Sami closed the curtains and headed upstairs…_

**Present time**_**, July 15th 2018…**_

"Hey. You ready for your rematch against Lashley?" Amanda responded, Sami looking up at the pregnant brunette.

"Yeah, whatever." Sami replied.

He turned to leave, stopping halfway and looking back at Amanda… and speaking up.

"Why didn't you wait?" Sami questioned, startling Amanda.

"Wait on what? To ask if you're ready for your match?" Amanda asked after Sami walked back over.

"No! To fucking wait before having that baby!" Sami retorted.

"Sami, just calm down, okay? Lets not fight. We're friends." Amanda replied.

"Oh so we're friends now? Well, friends don't take other people's dreams, but you did anyway. Did you know that Yukie and I were trying one year back? Did you know that Yukie suffered another miscarriage and an ectopic pregnancy at the end of last year? She didn't want to tell you or anyone, because it made her hurt if she explained it. And you think that I'm going to be its uncle?" Sami explained.

"I'm gonna give you some time to cool off." Amanda replied, turning and leaving to try to hide her tears… and Sami followed after her.

"I'm not finished… with you yet! Me and Yukie will never be it's aunt and uncle remember that, Amanda, since you and Finn had stolen it away from us." Sami responded after yanking Amanda and throwing her against the wall, until he left.

Amanda let her tears fall as she held herself upright by using the production crate, her right arm around her stomach… and felt Finn's hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, Darlin', what's the matter?" Finn asked.

"Sami just went off! I walked away to try to let him cool down and he grabbed me and threw me against the wall!" Amanda replied, Finn turning panicked.

"Are you okay, are you in pain?! Did he leave any bruises on you?! Do you need a doctor, Love?!" Finn asked.

Amanda let Finn pull her top up and he saw bruises forming on her lower back before he helped her into their locker room… grabbing their things, the two left.

When Kurt reached the locker room, he saw it was empty and his eyes widened before Yukie reached him.

"Oh fuck!" Yukie responded before she grabbed her keys and left.

In a hallway, Sami was trying to recompose himself… and was shaking at what he had done.

_'What have I done? What if I hurt the baby? What if Yukie knows about this? I don't want to lose her. She means too much to me… I have to find her before she talks to Mandy.'_ Sami thought to himself, before leaving.

Finn guided Amanda into the ER and flagged Cali down, Cali running to them.

"What happened?!" Cali asked as they helped Amanda into a room and onto the gurney.

"Sami threw her against the wall!" Finn replied.

"Nathan, call the OB/GYN floor now!" Cali called out, Nathan doing so.

And to Finn and Amanda's relief, their baby wasn't harmed.

"Sami just went off… I tried to let him cool down but he…" Amanda responded, still shaken up as Finn held her right hand. "He said he and Yukie don't want to be this one's godparents…" She replied.

"I can't believe he did this you. But why? Why would he do this? Is this jealousy, Love?" Finn responded.

"He said that you and I stole their dream from them." Amanda responded.

"Well the little one's unharmed but you're bruised up a bit on your spine. Nothing's broken, thankfully." Cali replied after examining Amanda's back with the machine since they couldn't x-ray her.

Sami caught up to Yukie and explained what had happened… and Yukie looked at him.

"You better pray that their baby is okay!" Yukie responded through gritted teeth.

"Yukie girl, I'm really sorry." Sami replied, as he tried to hug her.

"I know but don't touch me now. Mandy also suffered back injuries, you fucking idiot!" Yukie responded.

"It's not like she gonna end up in a wheelchair. She probably have a few bruises." Sami replied.

Yukie went to check on Amanda and the two hugged… and Yukie rested her right hand on Amanda's slightly swollen stomach.

"Baby's okay. Her spine's bruised… Sami's not going anywhere near her until he calms down." Finn explained.

"I'm very sorry that Sami done this. I never expected this to happen to someone who is close to us." Yukie responded.

"Sami thinks that I'm not a real friend…" Amanda replied, Yukie brushing Amanda's tears away.

"It's not your fault. It's mostly mines. He wanted kids, but I'm having a hard time trying to conceive them, even though he still loves me after the miscarriages and ectopic pregnancy." Yukie explained.

Amanda managed to relax… but she was keeping a wary eye on Sami.


	2. Scary

"Sami did that?! Are Mandy and the baby okay?!" Dean yelled after Seth had video called him and explained what had happened.

"Dolph, Drew and I are gonna go find out. I want to snap Sami's neck." Seth responded.

"Count me in on that, Sami's fucking flipped his lid!" Drew replied.

"Just wait until we put him six feet under!" Seth retorted.

"Damn right, he hurt Tiny!" Dolph replied, tossing the keys to Seth before Seth and Dean hung up.

Dean video called Amanda, who picked up… and to Dean's relief, she had an ultrasound picture proving that the baby was still growing.

"You had us all worried. The guys are looking for Sami, so they can kill him." Dean responded.

"Seth, Dolph and Drew are scary." Amanda replied.

"No more than Braun is." Finn responded as Braun ran in and him and Amanda hugged.

"Where is he?" Braun asked in a growl as they let go.

"Hopefully keeping his distance before I kill him." Finn responded.

"He's hiding from a beating, he always does." Amanda replied before she and Finn kissed and Braun left.

Sami was hiding in a darkened restroom, away from the door, having hidden in there until he could find a way to leave the hospital peacefully… and went wide eyed when he heard Seth, Dolph and Drew.

"Asshole could've caused Tiny to suffer what Yukie suffered!" Drew growled.

"We're gonna hurt him bad!" Dolph hissed, cracking his knuckles.

"He's got be around here somewhere." Seth responded, as they saw a nurse in uniform with a surgical mask on while rolling a bedpan cart into the restroom.

"Get on, quick." Yukie responded quietly.

Sami did and Yukie covered him up before she put the mask on and managed to get the cart down the hallway.

"Why are you saving my ass?" Sami whispered.

"Just consider this as a one time offer. Sami, I love you, but for now we need our space." Yukie whispered back, before seeing Seth, Dolph and Braun walking towards them as she ignore them.

She waited until they left and snuck Sami out… and shoved the keys at him.

"Get your things out of the room when you get there, got that?" Yukie asked quietly.

"Okay. But can I at least have one to go?" Sami asked, mentioning a kiss on the lips.

Yukie smacked him between his eyes and Sami left, Yukie shaking her head.

_'Okay, get out of this, and head back to Mandy. Hope people didn't see me helping him.'_ Yukie thought to herself, before going back into the hospital to change back into her clothes.

Once she had, she reached Amanda's room and saw her eating.

"Kiddo got hungry?" Yukie asked.

"Yep." Amanda replied as she had put one of the Cheetos in peanut butter and ate it.

"That's great, Mandy. Are the guys still searching for him?" Yukie asked.

"Wait, what? I asked Drew if he could pick up a mango pineapple smoothie." Amanda replied.

"No, he's doing that. But Seth, Dolph and Braun are hunting down for Sami in the hospital." Yukie responded.

"Hopefully they calm down. They can't keep this up forever." Amanda replied before she and Finn kissed.

"Actually they won't." Yukie muttered.

Amanda and Finn looked at each other, knowing that despite what had happened that Yukie didn't want Sami to die.

Back at the arena, Baron was informed of what had happened earlier… and his blood ran cold.

"Damn it… why her, why would he hurt her and risk her losing the baby?" Baron asked.

"Sami went off. I'm gonna have to put him on suspension." Kurt responded.

"Any idea if Mandy and the baby are okay?" Baron asked.

"They're both fine. She just only has a few bruises on her back." Kurt responded.

"Sami should've kept his hands off of her, Mandy could've lost the baby." Baron replied, which made Ronda turn angry when she heard them and they saw her.

"He tried to cause her to lose the baby?! Where is that jackass?!" Ronda retorted, Kurt walking to her.

"Ronda, calm down. He will be suspended, so he won't be coming back for a while." Kurt responded.

"Good but he hurts Mandy again, I'm gonna snap his arms off!" Ronda replied before she left, Kurt turning to Baron.

"She scares me." Baron admitted, Kurt agreeing.

"I agree with you, but she's great for this business." Kurt responded.

_**July 16th 2018…**_

Amanda opened her eyes and stood up, going to the restroom… and returning a few minutes later, Finn helping her back into the hospital bed.

"Feeling any better?" Finn asked as Amanda could see Yukie who was still asleep on the couch.

"Yeah but he or she woke me up." Amanda responded as Finn rested his left hand on her stomach.

"Our child might be a night owl." Finn repiled.

Amanda nodded before they kissed, Yukie opening her eyes.

"Who wants McDonalds?" Yukie questioned once she was fully awake.

The three had written down what they wanted and Yukie left as Amanda took a prenatal vitamin, closing the bottle and Finn saw her make a face… and knew her senses were still magnified.

"I know, Love. But our baby needs to be healthy and strong." Finn responded, before hearing Yukie's phone which was on vibrate which she left behind… until he saw that Yukie had been texting him since he left the hospital.

_'Thanks for helping me, Yukie girl. I hope Mandy can calm down sooner or later.'_

"Yeah, you wish, Zayn!" Finn muttered.

"He's got his head screwed on backwards." Amanda responded, before hearing the phone vibrate once again to see another text message from him.

_'I know you're still mad, but I know you're not that mad. I know what can make you feel better, how about spending the day with me, since Angle suspended me? I'll take you out for ice cream and to the movies.'_

When Yukie returned and they ate, she looked at her Samsung Galaxy S8 and returned the message.

_'Space, Sami!'_

_'But I'm paying, and even letting you pick the movie, Yukie girl.'_ Sami replied.

_'You endangered my godchild!' _Yukie responded angrily, putting her phone on sleep mode.

At the hotel, Amanda and Finn each got cleaned off and into pajamas… and Finn carefully wrapped his arms around Amanda's back and kissed her stomach.

"Are you okay in there, kiddo? I feel bad that your Uncle Sami had hurt your mother, but you two are safe no matter what." Finn responded.

"He or she is okay but I feel like kiddo is scared of Sami." Amanda replied.

On Twitter, Sami could see that his co-workers were angry about his actions… and saw a tweet from Brie.

_'How are any of us who have kids supposed to trust him around them?!'_

_'It was an accident! He didn't mean it!' _Yukie's tweet was showed, which made Sami's eyes widen in shock.

"She still cares…" Sami whispered.

After eating pizza, Amanda picked up her phone and saw a text from Charlotte.

'_Well, well, well, looks like Yukie's feelings for Sami never changed. Looks like you're losing two at the same time.'_ She texted, before showing a screenshot of Yukie's tweet.

_'It was him acting out of uncontrollable anger, doesn't mean I feel safe around him now!' _Amanda responded before blocking Charlotte's number, Finn knowing that the blonde was trying to piss Amanda off and stress her out.

"Charlotte went too far?" Finn asked.

"Ric overcompensated by spoiling her rotten." Amanda responded, Finn wrapping his arms around her and his hands resting on her stomach.

"She has become a spoiled brat. Thinking it's all about winning and having everything you want. But I got everything I wanted right here in front of me." Finn repiled.

"Our family…" Amanda responded before they kissed.

And both couldn't wait to meet their child.


	3. Have To Start Somewhere

_**July 2nd 2018…**_

_Reading the labels carefully, Seth looked up and saw Amanda walk in._

"_What happened to the other brands of nail polish and makeup you were wearing?" Seth asked._

"_I took a look at the ingredients in them and didn't like what I saw so I switched to cruelty free things. The real question is, why were you going through my things?" Amanda explained… before Seth held up a bottle of prenatal vitamins._

"_Is this why Yukie's not been sleeping?" Seth questioned._

"_She didn't take the news well." Amanda responded._

"_Why didn't she? You've known the answer all along, Mandy." Seth repiled._

"_She's still grieving." Amanda responded._

"_No, you lied to her!" Seth replied._

"_Why would I lie about my health, Seth? You've known me for 8 years, have I ever lied to you or tried to hide it when I wasn't feeling well? I don't want any nasty chemicals harming the baby, a baby that could very well be your niece or nephew if you calm down." Amanda responded._

"_That's not going to work. It didn't work on Yukie when you've told her. And I'm damn sure she doesn't want to be a part of that baby's life, knowing you've got pregnant to hurt her feelings even more. What's next, Mandy? Are we going to see Yukie in the hospital fighting for her life again?" Seth explained._

"_Hand the vitamins to me and get out." Amanda responded, Seth doing so as he was startled by her hurt reaction and Amanda closing the door before she set the vitamins in her duffel bag and rested her hands on her stomach. "I'm sorry about him, kiddo… trust when I say that me and your daddy will never leave you alone with Seth. We wanted him to be your uncle but he can't see past his own anger issues, he won't grow up and that's not fair to you… and your Auntie Yukie, she's hurting because your cousin was taken too soon. We don't want her hurting, she's been our friend for so long… our family. With family, we still love each other even if we don't always agree with each other's choices. Even though she's angry, she's your family too… and I know she could never hate you." She explained, unaware that Finn had walked into the locker room… until he wrapped his arms around her waist, having heard what she had said about a family's love being unconditional. _

"_That is all true, Darlin'. No matter what our family is, there is still love going around." Finn responded, before he kissed her cheek._

"_There is. And what's also true is that people don't truly understand their parents choices until they become parents themselves." Amanda replied before they kissed…_

**Present time**_**, July 16th 2018**_**…**

Amanda found herself dozing off when Raw started off... only to be jarred awake by Baron yelling.

"Damn it, Thomas!" Amanda muttered, calling Baron by his real name.

"Why the hell do you still help the guy out? You're not even still dating him… Wait, you're doing this, behind her back. Like a traitor to her and to everyone!" Baron retorted as Yukie only having her eyes on her phone.

"I still love him." Yukie responded.

"How can you call that love when he attacks your best friend?" Baron asked.

"I don't have time for you." Yukie responded before walking off.

"You have time in the unemployment line." Baron threatened.

"Who's idea was this to add in the script?" Amanda asked as Finn held her.

"That's not script work. That's real." Finn responded.

Amanda grabbed her phone, seeing a text from Sami.

_'What's going on up there? Did Baron tell her off? She's not answering her phone.'_

_'Screw off!' _Amanda texted, putting her phone on sleep mode and her and Finn kissing.

"Kurt, she's still talks to the guy who pushed Mandy and she is fucking traitor to her and to everyone!" Baron retorted, before Yukie showed the middle finger.

"Cool off, there are children watching!" Kurt responded.

"It was an accident!" Yukie replied.

"Bullshit! You're just too dumb to accept the truth." Baron responded.

"This is gonna get them thrown off the air." Amanda replied.

"Should we stop them?" Finn asked, before Baron's yelling was heard as Yukie pushed him.

"Leave mine and Sami's business alone!" Yukie retorted.

"Sounds like you've shown your true colors, Yukie Yoshihiro." Baron retorted, before pushing Yukie back.

"I care about my friends. I care about my family. I care about my sister, my godchild… And hell, there is still room in my heart for Sami." Yukie explained.

The camera cut to Cathy, who recompsed herself to make sure no one saw the gleam in her eyes.

"We'll have more updates on Mandy and Baby Balor as the night goes on." Cathy explained before the camera cut to Corey, Michael and Coach.

"Insincere bitch should've stayed with AfterBuzz. We ain't telling her anything about the baby." Amanda muttered.

"I know we're not. But I never seen Yukie like that before." Finn responded.

"Me either, that was scary." Amanda replied before they kissed.

As Raw went on, Finn looked to his right and saw Amanda asleep during The B Team vs The Ascension… and Finn tucked her into the bed.

"I love you and our little one, Darlin'." Finn whispered quietly, before kissing her forehead.

"I love you too and our baby…" Amanda replied sleepily before they held each other.

_**July 17th 2018…**_

Back at home in Brooklyn, Amanda opened the window to welcome the mild weather brought in by a cold front from Canada… and saw a text from Dean concerning the _WWE Now _segment.

_'I was expecting to know what's happening to you and Baby Balor. But it looks like Yukie's being bullied for dating Sami.'_

_'Cathy doesn't give two fucks about the baby! I hope she gets punished!' _Amanda responded.

And then an article was sent to hers and Finn's phones, the two reading it.

_'WWE replacing WWE Now host after bullying tirade.'_

"Looks like she's getting what she deserves." Finn responded.

Amanda nodded before they kissed, Finn lightly stroking Amanda's hair.

"You okay, Love?" Finn asked.

"What if Sami threw me at the wall on purpose? What if he's faking being sorry?" Amanda questioned, Finn pulling her into a hug.

"Sami will calm down. Seth did." Finn responded before they kissed.

"I honestly hope he will." Amanda replied before they heard thunder and let go, Finn closing the window before it started pouring rain.

"Looks like it's going to be a long day." Finn responded.

"It's New York, what can we really do?" Amanda replied before they kissed again.

As Finn pulled her closer and was about to pull her pajama top, he heard that voice.

"_Calm it down, boy, she's injured. And that baby will be confused as to what's going on."_

Finn stopped… and Amanda realised it.

"Right… briefly forgot about the injury. And the baby will probably be confused as to what's going on." Amanda replied as Finn got her to lie down and rested his right hand on her stomach.

"Yeah. He or she'll probably start kicking in a few weeks, wondering that." Finn responded.

"True." Amanda replied before they kissed.

Through a _Twilight Zone _marathon, Amanda grabbed her phone and saw a video message from John… and opened it, playing it.

"_Hey, Sis. I heard what happened, I'm on my way back there to see you. Rest up for my niece or nephew, okay? Love ya."_

"If there's anyone that John will drop everything for, it's you and our kiddo." Finn responded before he and Amanda kissed.

"He's always been a protective older brother." Amanda replied.

"Always and has been protective of you, Love." Finn responded.

"_Did you remember?"_

"_Yes. Yes I did."_

And Amanda thought back.

_5 year old Amanda had tripped in the school parking lot and heard yelling before she was grabbed and she screamed as Hiro slapped her, having never met the man before._

"_Papa, no!" 7 year old Yukie cried in Japanese, before she was backhanded by him._

"_Stay out, Yukie! You should never be friends with this… This trash!" Hiro managed to say in English._

"_Stop! Stop hurting us!" Amanda screamed before she was pulled away and into John Sr's arms. "Daddy, that man is mean!" She cried as she held onto John Sr._

"_Put that girl on a leash! Come Yukie." Hiro retorted as he grabbed Yukie's long black hair while she cried out for Amanda._

_But they were gone and John Sr saw that Amanda's right arm was bleeding and her face was bruised._

"_I'm guessing… that was her father. I never seen that girl's father before, but Mandy… I think it's best for you not to see her again." John Sr explained._

"_But he hit her too." Amanda replied, John Sr cleaning her scraped arm and right knee and was startled by hearing that._

"_He did? Was she was like this before or this the first time you've met her?" John Sr asked._

"_I've seen bruises on her… Daddy, she's so skinny. She's not being fed properly." Amanda explained, John Sr brushing her tears away… _

Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's right arm when he saw the aged scar on it.

"That was the first time you've saw Hiro?" Finn asked.

"I tripped in front of his car as he was driving… and he just lost it." Amanda responded, Finn pulling her into his arms and the two holding each other.

"Well, he's gone for good. And I think Yukie never wanted you to get hurt by him. She wanted friends to stay with her, and was afraid to be alone." Finn explained.

Amanda nodded and looked away from the Tv.

And now she remembered why the _Nightmare As A Child _episode of _Twilight Zone _haunted her.


End file.
